


The neighbors

by winstonlives



Series: II tour fics [10]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tour Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Dan and Phil have a little fun in the hotel room. Kath needs caffeine.





	The neighbors

“I feel all warm and sleepy.” 

“That’s the Guinness.” Dan said pulling his jeans off, his back to Phil. “You sleeping in your clothes?” 

“No, just wanna lay down for a second.” 

“You’re going to fall asleep,” Dan said, lifting the duvet and climbing in the bed. “Come on budge over, you.” 

“M’not gonna fall asleep.” Phil said through a yawn, “Just resting my eyes.” 

“Uh-huh,” Dan said, rolling his eyes and turned out the light on his side of the bed. “You’re going to regret it.” 

“M’not.” Phil sighed and rolled onto his side.

“Your face is probably resting on the same spot someone’s hairy bare ass was.” 

Phil sat up and rubbed his cheek. “Gross.” He looked at the duvet where his face was touching it. “Gonna go wash my face.”

“Good idea.” Dan chuckled and closed his eyes. 

Phil returned a few minutes later, he got undressed and got in the bed next to Dan and sighed. He rolled to face him and smiled. The warm fuzzy feeling growing just a little more. He scooted up and pressed his lips lightly to Dan’s slightly parted ones. “Love you.” He whispered, then lay back down, closing his eyes. 

“Love you too,” Dan said and moved to tuck his head in Phil’s neck, wrapping his arm around his waist. 

“Thought you were asleep?” Phil said, rolling a little, so he was on his back, Dan moved with him to keep his head on his chest. 

“I was, but some drunk asshole accosted me and woke me up.” 

“You think that was accosted?” Phil chuckled and let his arm slide down to Dan’s ass. He squeezed a cheek. 

“Oi, fresh.” Dan wiggled.

“Fresh as a peach.” 

“Ugh,” Dan said, but smiled against Phil’s skin. 

Phil squeezed again then let his hand roam to the other and did it again. “Yup, very nice.” 

“Idiot.” 

Phil slipped his hand under Dan’s pants and let his hand rest on the warm skin for a moment. “You tired?” 

“Yes.” Dan said, “But not too tired.” 

“We don’t have to you know.”

“I know,” Dan said and lifted up to kiss Phil. “But all this talk of fresh fruit has made me a little excited.” 

“Didn’t know you had a fruit fetish,” Phil said, wrapping his arms around Dan and rolling them so he was laying over him. 

“You don’t know all my secrets yet Lester,” Dan said and pulled Phil down to kiss him again. 

“You don’t know all mine either, Howell,” Phil said his lips moving down to kiss Dan’s neck. 

“Oh really?” Dan chuckled, Phil continued to move lower, “What turns you on that I don’t know about?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Phil smirked then disappeared under the duvet.

Dan closed his eyes and sighed as Phil moved lower and took him into his mouth. “Like that too,” Dan said reaching down, to skim his hands through Phil’s hair as his head bobbed. 

Phil moved lower and kissed the inside of Dan’s thigh, then licked the space where his leg met his groin. “Like this spot. Right here.” He kissed the space right next to Dan’s balls. 

“You do?” Dan said, lifting the duvet so he could see Phil. “Why?” 

“Because,” Phil said, leaning down to lick the spot again, “It’s the forgotten bit. Is there even a name for this part?” He said, his finger lightly brushing the skin. 

“It probably does.” Dan smiled, watching Phil as he moved to the other side and did the same thing. “You’re being a tease now.” He said and bumped his hips up, so his cock jumped a little. 

“You bet your ass I am,” Phil said and licked again. He pushed Dan’s legs further apart, his eyes glued to the spot. He dropped his lips to Dan’s thigh again, lightly brushing them up the smooth skin until he was once again kissing the skin he loved so much. 

“Phil,” Dan whined. 

“Phil what?” 

“Please, I’m so hard.”

“Please what?” Phil smirked. “What do you want?” He leaned down and sucked a spot on Dan’s thigh. 

Dan rolled to grab the lube from the bedside table, “Fuck me.” 

“Well, when you say it like that.” Phil took the bottle and coated his dick with it, then used the residual to press into Dan. He moved forward, the head of his cock pushed up to Dan’s entrance, but didn’t push in. He leaned down and kissed him, his arms wrapping around Dan, and their cocks slid together. 

“Getting me all lubbey” Dan smiled against his lips. “Kiss me when you’re inside.” He thrust his hips up to slide them together. Phil didn’t stop kissing him as he moved his hand between them and lined up. Dan’s head dropped back as Phil pushed in. “Fuck...thank god.” 

“Better?” 

“Infinitely, now move!” Dan said and tilted his hips so Phil was in as deep as possible. 

Phil pulled back and thrust forward, making Dan groan. Phil dropped from his hands to his elbows so he could move and kiss at the same time. Dan’s nails dug into his ass as he clutched him closer. Phil’s teeth found their way to Dan’s neck as his hips moved faster.

“Getting close,” He said through clenched teeth, he lifted up, putting Dan’s legs on his shoulders, “Going to cum for me?” He panted as he slammed into Dan over and over again. 

“Yes, right there...keep going,” Dan said, one of his hands moving to his own cock and started to jack himself at the same speed as Phil’s thrusts. His body tensed, and Phil had to virtually fight him to stay inside as his legs started to shake with his impending orgasm. “Fuck Phil…” he came, his body gripping Phil tighter making him groan as he came inside Dan. 

He dropped back down but kept them joined, his hips moving ever so slightly as they kissed. Dan’s hands running up and down his back as they recovered. “Now I’m tired,” Phil said, against Dan’s lips between kisses. 

“Clean me up and we can go to sleep.” 

“No shower?” 

“Don’t think I can support my own weight right now.” Dan sighed and closed his eyes.

Phil kissed him once more then got out of the bed. He returned a moment later with a damp flannel and cleaned the evidence off of Dan’s stomach, “Roll over for me.” Dan rolled and Phil wiped the cum from his backside. “Should have pulled out, sorry.” 

“S’fine.” Dan said, “we don’t have to wash the sheets.” 

“Poor maids,” Phil said as he dropped the flannel to the floor and pulled the duvet over them. 

“Poor me, I’m going to have to lay in the wet spot.” Dan rolled to lay his head on Phil’s chest again. “Plus my ass kind of hurts a little.” 

“Sorry,” Phil said, kissing the top of his head. “Figured you’d be stretched enough from this morning. 

 

“Guess not. I thought it’d be fine too.” Dan sighed. “Gonna turn out your light?” 

Phil reached over and turned off the light on his side of the bed. “Did I hurt you too much?”

“Nah, just a little tender,” Dan said. “I’ve had worse.” 

“From me? I’m always careful.” 

“Remember that time over skype?” 

“Oh yeah.” Phil said, “I told you that toy was going to be too big.” 

“Yeah well, I had to try it. It was all I had.” Dan said, his fingers brushing over Phil’s small patch of chest hair. “It was worth it though, got me ready for this.” His hand dropped below the duvet and he gripped Phil’s soft penis. 

“I will forever be grateful for online shopping.” 

“Same.” Dan smirked, “Could you imagine 18-year-old Dan walking into a shop and buying a big dildo and lube?” 

Phil chuckled, “Not even in a different dimension.” 

“Would you do it?” 

“What?” 

“When you were 18, would you have gone into a shop and buy a toy and some lube?”

“I did.” 

Dan pulled back to look at Phil, it as just light enough to see the shadows on his face. “You did?” 

“Are you kidding? There was no way I could buy anything online like that. I had my dad’s credit card.” 

Dan laughed, “Oh yeah I guess that receipt would have been awkward to get a call about.”

“Amazon wasn’t even a thing then, so it would have been from some sex shop too.”

“Don’t worry pops, I just bought some flavored lube and a huge schlong to fuck myself with, nothing to see here,” Dan said, mimicking Phil’s voice. 

“He would have loved that.” 

“I’m glad you stopped getting the flavored lube.” 

“Same.” Phil said, “although we did have some exciting times with it.” 

“Never again.” 

“Did I say I was going to?” 

“I heard it in your voice.” Dan pulled in tighter to Phil’s side. “We better shut up, have to get up and have breakfast with Kath at the crack of dawn.”

“Nine-thirty is hardly the crack of dawn.” Phil said, “But yeah, we should sleep. Don’t want her asking why we look so tired tomorrow.” 

“I’m sure she knows.” Dan said, “Her room is right next to ours.” 

“Oh god. Do you think she heard us?” 

“Didn’t you notice how much quieter I was then normal?”

“I guess, didn’t think of that though.” 

“She probably heard you groan at the end.” 

“Oh god!” 

Dan laughed, “She probably heard that too. Probably thinks I am really giving it to you now.” 

“Shut up,” Phil said, covering his mouth with his hand. Dan laughed around it. 

“Just be glad the bed didn’t squeak like that one in Edinburgh. Wouldn't matter if she was in a different room would have been like a blow by blow, literally.” 

Phil chuckled, “That was a terrible bed. I almost couldn’t get off it was so distracting.” 

“I know,” Dan said, “You lasted a whole ten minutes.” 

“Oi!” Phil said, smacking his ass playfully. 

“Kidding,” Dan said and pressed a kiss to the nipple under his cheek. He sighed and snuggled even closer. They were quiet for a bit, just listening to each other breathe, “Night Phil, I love you.”

“Love you too,” Phil whispered and kissed the top of his head. “I can’t wait for pancakes.” 

“Ugh. Shut up, you robot.” Dan chuckled.

“I don’t think robots would like syrup and butter.” 

“Quiet time.” 

“Fine,” Phil said. They were quiet and Phil dozed off quickly. 

“Yes! Phil oh god right there!” Dan called out, making Phil jump and clamp his hand over his mouth. Dan was laughing hysterically but stopped when Phil’s hand was replaced with his lips. 

“Go to sleep you brat.” 

“You love it.” 

Phil pulled back and glared at him, before breaking into a wide grin. “Shut up.” 

Dan leaned up and kissed him again, before returning to his spot on Phil’s chest. “Night Philly.” 

“Night.” Phil’s hand gently stroking over his back until they fell asleep. 

______

“Morning boys,” Kath said, as they entered the lobby of the hotel. Her eyes glinting merrily. 

“Morning mum,” Phil said leaning down to kiss her cheek. Dan followed suit and kissed the other. 

“Have a good night?” She asked, smiling.

“Yeah, these beds are pretty comfortable.” Dan nodded as they started walking towards the doors to the street. “You sleep well?” 

“I did. Woke up a couple times though.” 

“Oh? Indigestion?” Phil said, “Beer always does that to me too.” 

“No, I felt fine.” She said, “Just some amorous neighbors.” 

Phil froze and looked at Dan. Kath kept walking, Dan looked over his shoulder at Phil. “I think you may have killed him,” Dan said, as they both turned to look at Phil. 

“If we just keep walking he’ll follow eventually,” She smirked and took Dan’s arm. “Come on, I’m in need of caffeine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thought it was funny, hope you do too. Let me know if you liked it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
